mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie (EG)
Irena Hrubá (Czech) Jennifer Weiß (German) Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (Polish) Jussara Marques (Brazilian Portuguese, Pinkie Spy) Tamara Roman (Romanian) Melissa Gedeón (Latin American Spanish) Elif Acehan (Turkish) |singing voice = Shannon Chan-Kent (English) Tímea Sági (Hungarian) Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Polish, Rainbow Rocks –excluding Shake Your Tail– and its encore shorts) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, Equestria Girls) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, Rainbow Rocks) Anca Iliese (Romanian)}} Pinkie Pie's 15 year old human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School and drummer for the Rainbooms. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Pinkie Pie is the head of the party planning committee at Canterlot High School. Twilight Sparkle meets her in the gymnasium to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal ballot. At first, Pinkie is on unfriendly terms with Fluttershy and Rarity, but thanks to Twilight, she and Twilight's other new friends realize that Sunset Shimmer turned them against each other. The friends reconcile and work together to help Twilight become Fall Formal Princess. When Twilight starts explaining who she really is, Pinkie accurately guesses on "a hunch" that Twilight is a pony princess from an alternate world on a mission to retrieve a "magical element". After Sunset Shimmer's defeat, Pinkie tries to follow Twilight through the portal, but the portal closes before she can. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Pinkie Pie briefly channels the element of laughter and gains pony-like attributes. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie reappears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts playing the drums in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears in the film helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, using cake frosting instead of paste. She later hosts a slumber party at her house that all of her friends attend. When the Rainbooms are at each other's throats over who is to blame for their predicament in the climax, Pinkie thinks that being in the Rainbooms is now the opposite of fun. After Sunset gets the Rainbooms to see their mistake and forgive each other, Pinkie is ecstatic that the band is back together. Music to My Ears Pinkie Pie appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Her waving is notably faster than the others, despite everything being in slow motion. Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie appears with her friends at the music store and suggests instruments for Rainbow Dash to buy, including a banjo and a tuba. Towards the end, after Trixie vows for revenge against Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie pops back at the entrance and "corrects" her out of context, making a gag at Trixie's expense. Pinkie on the One In the animated short Pinkie on the One, Pinkie Pie displays both the talent and energy of an expert drummer, which she expresses through her baking and artistry. She has so much energy that she cannot stop drumming with her eating utensils in the cafeteria. When Rarity suggests finding an outlet for Pinkie's energy, Rainbow Dash places her in front of a drum set. Pinkie performs a wild, fast drum solo and she transforms into her half-pony form. Player Piano Pinkie appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms. She is the one to suggest that Rarity pick up the more mobile keytar (calling it a "guitarkey") in favor of the bulkier grand piano. A Case for the Bass Pinkie appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, at one point gleefully playing with a rocking horse. Shake Your Tail Pinkie sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a Hawaiian luau theme. Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie sings the song Perfect Day for Fun with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival, mostly in Rarity's company. My Past is Not Today Pinkie briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat in the first film. Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of '80s techno-pop, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, winning the baking contest after creating a replica of the Mona Lisa inside a giant cake. She is paired up with Rarity during the speedskating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, beating Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest. Pinkie Pie is the first of her friends to realize that the Twilight Sparkle they meet during the Friendship Games is from the human world and not Equestria. She helps break the ice between Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy by livening up the school's tense welcoming party. Her joy at seeing the two rival schools mingling causes her to pony up, but her magic is inadvertently drained by Twilight's magic-detecting device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. The Science of Magic In this short, Sunset experiments to see how magic operates in the human world. Once Pinkie begins drumming, she ponies up and causes balloons of different shapes and colors to shoot out of her drum kit. The balloons cause Sunset to have a static electricity reaction. Pinkie Spy In this short, Pinkie Pie constantly ruins Rainbow's attempts of not being seen when she's spying on Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, including floating in the air with balloons and placing a very visible microphone in front of one of the students. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie makes a brief cameo at the beginning of the short skipping out the school entrance. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Pinkie Pie goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to engorge herself on marshmallows. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Rarity in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Pinkie Pie's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to make sugary objects explode with her physical touch. Throughout the film, Pinkie helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. When Sunset Shimmer's new magic abilities allow her to read Pinkie Pie's mind, her mind is revealed to be a surreal, colorful landscape made of sugary treats and occupied by numerous bizarre characters. Depiction in comics Pinkie Pie appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013 being interviewed for the Canterlot High School paper. In a flashback to her freshman year, Pinkie tries out for several school clubs, but she is dissatisfied with each one. In the end, she creates her own glee club. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Pinkie takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" posts an embarrassing picture of her on the internet. Other depictions In the Minis Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Pinkie Pie is featured in her own short and also appears in Rarity's short. ''Equestria Girls'' description Free spirited Pinkie Pie has a personality as big as her heart and almost as big as her laugh! She loves having a good time and that's why she's perfect to head up party planning at Canterlot High. But it isn't all fun and games. She has a lot to do, like, planning parties, attending parties, decorating parties, catering parties, thinking about parties, talking about parties, looking at really sparkly things! Oh, and of course, helping her friend Twilight take home the crown at the Fall Formal. And she'll do it all with a smile on her face and the magic of friendship in her heart! ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Always ready with a joke and a laugh, Pinkie Pie’s vibrant energy adds lots of color to the Rainbooms (pink, of course!). As the band’s drummer, she keeps the tempo lively and the mood light with her offbeat style. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Pinkie Pie never misses a beat, whether she's playing the drums in The Rainbooms band or just keeping her friends laughing! Her fun and bubbly personality shines like a rainbow as she rocks out together with her friends. ''Friendship Games'' description Pinkie pie as always has a ton of energy especially when she rollerskates! ''Legend of Everfree'' descripiton Entertaining and energetic, she enjoys having fun with her friends. Her fun and bubbly personality shines and keeps her them laughing all the time! ''My Little Pony'' mobile game Pinkie Pie is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's ''My Little Pony'' mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Pinkie Pie have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with hairbrush and flower clip accessories, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Seven dolls of Pinkie Pie have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a "Design & Decorate" doll that comes with a hairbrush, microphone, and stencils; a singing doll with backstage pass and drum kit; a special edition doll that is packaged with the Rainbow Rocks Mane Event Stage Playset; a dress-up doll with accessories; a "Slumber Party" doll that comes with a Gummy figure; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Pinkie Pie dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with roller skates, and a "School Spirit" doll. A gothic-themed Pinkie Pie doll with black hair and dress was released as a Target-exclusive under the toyline's "Pinkie Pie's Boutique" label. Miniature, articulated dolls of Pinkie Pie were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Pinkie Pie appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Pinkie Pie shares many of her pony counterpart's character traits and cartoonish quirks, including having a very cheerful and sociable personality and performing various comedic gags. At one point in the first film, she picks one of the balloon patterns off her skirt and inflates it like an actual balloon. In the second and third films and tie-in animated shorts, Pinkie displays more cartoonish gags. She has a tendency to skip instead of walk normally, she has a refrigerator stocked with cans of whipped cream, and she tends to pop out of random places such as a locker and air vent. Though she doesn't own a party cannon in the first film, she uses her kick-drums as a party cannon in the second film, and she owns two party cannons by the third film. Above all else, Pinkie's strongest trait is her love of spreading joy to others. She throws a party for the aloof Crystal Prep students in Friendship Games, and this desire to make others happy drives her to establish a glee club in the My Little Pony Annual 2013. Quotes Gallery References ru:Пинки Пай (ДиЭ) Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians Category:Pie family Category:Supporting characters